<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Locker Room by Wetfutaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082911">The Locker Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetfutaku/pseuds/Wetfutaku'>Wetfutaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetfutaku/pseuds/Wetfutaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working out with Pyrrha turns into working out with Pyrrha and Blake. A request from FFN.</p><p>Josie is the requesters OC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Locker Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was a request on Fanfiction.net. For more about requests, see the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie toweled off, letting out a deep breath. It had been a hard day’s workout; but, then again, that was the point. Why else ask Pyrrha Nikos, star athlete of the school, to help you train? The shower had helped, dulling her muscles from screaming to a quiet protest. In the locker room she passed Pyrrha, who usually got in later than her, and they exchanged smiles. </p><p>She examined herself in a mirror. A petite 5'3", with soft curves and a little pudge in her belly which staunchly refused to give way to muscles. C cup breasts, or as an ex had referred to them, handheld, companied by a nicely plush ass, giving her more or less an hourglass figure. Hazel eyes, shoulder length light brown hair. All in all, pretty cute, she liked to think. </p><p>Josie packed up, taking a few extra minutes to browse her scroll. She stretched and got up to leave, then remembered she'd left her shampoo behind, in the shower. Silly of her; it was a bad habit she thought she'd kicked.</p><p>She heard something just before she rounded the corner into the communal shower, a faint noise barely audible beneath the roar of hot water. Mist drifted through the air, lending the room an almost cozy feeling. She paused, then slowly leaned around the corner, peeping into the shower and feeling thoroughly silly doing it.</p><p>Her eyes grew as round as dinner plates. Before her was a gorgeously naked girl; long red hair spread out behind her, water flowing down over her muscled body to her toned legs… and the thick, throbbing dick hanging between them. Pyrrha was in the throes of ecstasy, her hand wrapped around it and flying up and down. A thick drop off clear fluid oozed from the tip, trailing down her crown until it was swept up by a frantic hand. Pyrrha grunted, eyes closed in concentration.</p><p>Josie knew that she should not be watching. She knew even more definitely that her breath should not be catching in her chest, that her heart should not be beating like a jackhammer. And she knew for a fact that her hand should not have been creeping down her abdomen, sliding under her sweatpants and curling two fingers up against a sudden warm wetness. She became enamored watching, finding herself matching the dickgirl's pace, chasing crescendo-</p><p>A hand clapped over her mouth, stifling a surprised yelp that melted into a moan as a second hand attacked her clit, rubbing furiously until Josie came, her eyes rolling back as her body pressed back into the soft, warm body of her captor, hips spasming as ecstasy rolled through her body. In the shower, Pyrrha was busy cumming her brains out, thick ropes of her cum blasting clear across the room with a deep grunt and a long moan.</p><p>"Naughty girl," the voice purred in her ear. She immediately recognized the quiet, silky tones of Blake Belladonna, though the confidence and sensuality she was oozing was not the friend she knew. </p><p>"Eep," she squeaked, then squeaked again as she felt something warm and hard pressed against her leg. She blushed deeply, her eyes slowly rising to find Pyrrha, her cock still oozing a little, standing over her, looking surprised. She blushed, which was definitely not the reaction a Josie had been expecting. She couldn't help but blurt out her thoughts. "Are all my friends secretly futa?"</p><p>Blake snickered, keeping a hand on Josie's crotch, fingers running through the little bit of hair she had and immediately making her self conscious about it. Blake slunk around between them, her other hand gripping Pyrrha's dick and lightly stroking, slowly bringing her back up to that huge, full size.</p><p>"Had your fill of watching, Josie? Pyrrha's a real monster~. Imagine that huge thing plunging deep into your tight, virgin pussy. Imagine how it would spread you, fill you up… then pump your belly full of her seed. Would you like that, Josie?"</p><p>Blake's voice was utterly hypnotising, and Josie fixated on that monster cock easily. It didn't help that Pyrrha was just as affected as she was, her length throbbing and a soft groan escaping the big girl. She found herself whimpering as Blake finished, the answer springing unbidden from her lips. </p><p>"Y-yes…"</p><p>Pyrrha, who was clearly and somewhat surprisingly the bottom in whatever relationship Josie had stumbled into, let out a soft huff of air, the dual features of arousal and embarrassment battling on her face. Blake smirked, her hands retreating as she leaned in, capturing Josie's lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>She tastes nice, Josie thought, her eyes fluttering shut. She felt herself hoisted off her feet, giggling a little as the kiss broke and she realized that Pyrrha was carrying her, slung over a shoulder like a prize. She watched curiously as they moved through the locker room, Pyrrha snatching up her bag as they went. She paled as they almost exited, pulling off at a side door.</p><p>"Where are we…?" Blake winked at her, pulling out a ring of keys and selecting one, unlocking the supply cabinet. It seemed perfectly normal until the Faunus squeezed between two shelves and disappeared. Josie gasped a little, and Pyrrha had to turn sideways and shimmy them though the gap awkwardly.</p><p>Beacon Academy was full of the best and the brightest, the future hunters and huntresses of Vale. It was also full of teenagers, and if there was one constant in the universe, it was that young men and women were irrepressably horny for each other. With the way the Academy housed its' students, spending the night together was impossible unless your teammates got real cool real fast; and even then it was hardly the atmosphere for intimacy. Thus, over the years, several love nests had cropped up, their locations closely guarded secrets.</p><p>This nest had once been a storage room, now lurking behind a janitors closet that went largely unused. It was warm, with soft lights sprinkled throughout the space and a large 'bed' made of several stacks of surprisingly soft athletic mats, topped with sheets, blankets and pillows. Someone had clearly clocked a lot of love into this room, as it was nearly as spacious and comfortable as a dorm room. </p><p>Pyrrha tossed Josie's bag into a space, then gently set Josie down on the bed. Josie looked around for a while, examining a collection of Polaroids on the wall that depicted the nests owners over the years doing some extremely lewd things. She blushed, her gaze drawn back to Pyrrha's bright green eyes.</p><p>"Damn," Blake muttered, looking through her bag. "Forgot the lube. You two start, I'll catch up." </p><p>As Blake disappeared, Pyrrha laid herself out next to Josie, getting comfortable. She wrapped her big, strong arms around Josie, a smile encouraging her to begin her own exploration. After a moment's hesitation, she did.</p><p>"So," she said, trying to sound casual as her hands drifted across Pyrrha's diamond abs, "You and Blake are, eh, a thing?"</p><p>Pyrrha's strong hands cupped Josie's ass, gently squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. </p><p>"Mmh, no. Not in the way you're thinking. She's dating Yang, anyways; I just have a hard time telling her no when she gets… heated." She shudders a little, memories of past pleasures fluttering through her.</p><p>"Her and Yang? So are you… the other woman?" She leaned in to kiss Pyrrha's breast, hands sliding down to rub her thighs.</p><p>"No, they have something worked out. They're good for each other." She leaned in, catching Josie's chin with a hand and kissing her deeply, pressing her body to hers, throbbing length against her thigh. The soft, small girl's mind blanked. She instinctively rolled on top of her, kissing more and more passionately, hands rising to Pyrrha's chest. </p><p>The kiss broke and Josie became aware of a throbbing need between her legs. She was soaked, wetter than she'd ever been in her life, and that thick, hot rod rubbing against her folds was driving her crazy.</p><p>"Gnnnh… I know… one thing we don't need Blake's lube for," she managed to say through all the panting. Pyrrha grinned, grinding her hips up and down against her sex, giving off a soft moan at the feeling. "Gods, you're huge," she breathed.</p><p>"You sure? You are a virgin." It was part confidence, part concern. Josie smiled bashfully.</p><p>"Please, Pyrrha… I've dreamed about you pounding me since the moment we met. P-please… fuck me."</p><p>Well, when you put it like that…</p><p>Pyrrha's hands gripped Josie by the hips, crushing her lips to her own in a deep, overwhelming kiss. With the surety of experience her hips lined up, tip pressing against her folds and slid in deep, her broad tip spreading her insides around her. For a 5’3” waif of a girl like Josie, it felt a little like getting impaled in the best way. </p><p>“Hngh~! GNH! I-it’s n-not gonna fit-!” Pyrrha grunted in response, pausing to grind her hips in a circle, slowly spreading her out and lighting up every nerve inside her. She laid a hand on Josie’s stomach, feeling the bulge her length made and let out a soft groan at the way the tiny girl coiled around her. </p><p>“It will,” she promised, her voice soft and heavy with her labored breathing. She squeezed her hips and pulled hard, forcing her length the last few inches until it was nestled snugly inside her. She stopped there to let Josie adjust, running her fingers through her hazel hair. “See? What’d I tell you. Dear gods, you’re tight…”</p><p>“You’re huge!” Josie replied in a gasp, panting hard. It hurt a little, but the pain was quickly shrinking away to be replaced by an almost obscene pleasure. Her body shook, muscles spasming as that thing throbbed inside her. “Nhh.. I-it feels so good…”</p><p>Pyrrha’s arms wrapped around her, pulling back out and pumping back in an inch, forcing a squeal and moan out of the smaller girl. </p><p>“About to feel a whole lot better,” she whispered into Josie’s ear, following it with a growl as she began to move, to really move, pulling out slowly, feeling Josie’s insides pull on her shaft, then pushed back in, spreading her around her all over again. Her eyes closed, pleasure written clear across her face. </p><p>Josie’s brain liquefied as Pyrrha began to fuck her. The bigger girl was strong, able to treat Josie almost like a toy, and her body spasmed with every thrust, that dick slamming the nerves in her pussy and sending blinding jolts of pleasure shooting to her brain. At some point as Pyrrha sped up she rolled on top of Josie, flattening her beneath her and rutting her happily. Josie came the moment that happened; it was all too much for her~. Pyrrha slowed, whining softly as she felt Josie cum around her, then sped back up as the girl finished. </p><p>Pyrrha’s stamina was unbelievable; Josie had cum three times and Pyrrha showed no sign of stopping. Josie was on cloud nine, her body jerking and pressing up against Pyrrha’s, her voice broken long ago into moans. </p><p>Josie squeaked as something hot and heavily scented flopped down over her face- a dick. Blake’s dick. She knew without looking, knew by the scent alone. A small trail of drool escaped her, her hot breath washing over Blake’s length, making it throb. </p><p>“Let me guess- she’s been fucking you this whole time and has yet to cum~?” Josie nodded weakly, finding Blake’s yellow gaze and suggestive tone absolutely irresistible. Pyrrha grunted, locking eyes with the catgirl. Blake leaned over, leaving Josie to weakly kiss and lick at her length, threading a hand under Pyrrha’s chin. “Ready to cum yet, my bull? No?” </p><p>Blake slid back, hefting up Josie by the arms to sandwich her between the two girls. Two fingers spread something cool and slippery on her ass, making her yelp in protest, but it was hard to form words with Pyrrha’s dick continuously ravaging her insides. She pulled the big girl into a kiss, plugging up her own moans, wrestling her tongue against hers. She whimpered as Blake’s fingers rimmed her tightest hole, slowly pressing in. She gasped as she felt a finger slide into her ass, biting her lower lip. </p><p>“H-hey,” she whimpered, only to find Blake’s lips pressing against her own, then against her neck, hands wrapping around to squeeze and knead her C-cups. Pyrrha finally slowed down, her breath slow and heavy, a faint blush about her cheeks as she continued to move her hips up into Josie, who was pretty sure her legs wouldn’t work for a week after this.</p><p>Blake purred into her ear, her finger pumping in and out gently before pulling back, judging her ready. Her length pressed against the soft flesh of Josie’s ass, slowly awakening a hunger that she hadn’t known she had until she felt that length probing her tightest hole, felt it begin to push in, moaned loudly as a second length pushed inside her. Blake was still impressive, but she was no Pyrrha Nikos; still, the double filling left Josie feeling... complete. She bit her lower lip, leaning against Pyrrha for support as the big girl slowed, beginning to alternate movements with Blake. </p><p>Pyrrha let out a steamy breath, face reddening a little bit. Blake rose an eyebrow, kissing Josie's neck and purring softly. Pyrrha glanced back, meeting Blake's gaze then focusing on Josie again, kissing her as her hips drove up into her, hips plapping against hers.</p><p>"Her face," she said, voice so low it was almost a sensual growl. "It scrunches up when you fuck her ass…"</p><p>Josie's face got red as a tomato, unable to tear her eyes away from the big girl. She felt a spark jump between them, her heart hammering in her chest. Then both girls descended on her, and the next stretch of time- she had no idea how long it was - was filled with nothing but moans and grunts. Finally, after Josie had cum a few more times, the two futanari exchanged looks and doubled down.</p><p>Josie howled as she felt the two sync up, slamming into both her holes hard and fast- Pyrrha breeding her from the front, driving deep into her pussy, feeling like she was knocking on the door to her womb as Blake wrapped her arms around her and ravaged her tight ass, making her scream in pleasure as she came, again, losing count as both girls grunted and buried up to the hilt, Blake biting her shoulder and Pyrrha tossing her head back in ecstasy, both unloading huge, hot loads into her. Josie's tongue flopped out, a broken whine escaping her as her stomach steadily grew, cum pumped into her stomach and womb. </p><p>She passed out for a while, and when she came to she was oozing from both holes, bundled up under a blanket as Pyrrha went to town on Blake. Before long it was her turn again, then another group round, and they ended the night with Blake showing her an entirely new world of female pleasure, the mighty Pyrrha finally laid low after four or five rounds.</p><p>Josie passed out happy, sandwiched between warm bodies, feeling thoroughly loved. She wouldn't walk right for days, and the walk of shame back to her team dorm was awkward, but, still… she wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I make no promises on anyone's request, but this one finally caught my imagination enough to finish it. If you would like to make a request, please do so via my Twitter (@wetfutaku) or in private messages. No promises, but if I like it, I might write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>